The Green scarves
by Minki333
Summary: Green, the Taboo relationship between Yellow and Blue. After her parents mysterious death Jade looks for answers in Ikebukuro. (a what if story, In which Kida is not the Leader who started the yellow scarves,he's the inheritor after the first leader ditched them to get Married...AND HAVE A KID? what! well now she's back! can she make Blue and Yellow one?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my f****irst fan-fiction,hope you all enjoy **

**summary: Green=the taboo relationship of Yellow+blue,and after Jade's parents mysterious death she wants answers.**

'This is crazy what am i doing!?' I thought hopelessly

'' _Ikebukuro was fun daughter, but i will never return, I don't want to...''_

''_why not?''_

"_hopefully you'll never need to know"_

"Thanks dad but now i need to know, and you're not here to tell me" I thought out loud. I couldn't stop the stream of memories that flooded me after my flashback. My parents seemed invincible, yet now both were gone because of a house fire.

I gathered the rest of her possessions that were spared from the fire. Even I was surprised by how little it was.

'I guess that's it'

I slipped the small drawstring bag over my shoulders and made my way across town.

They all acted so normal as if someone's life wasn't tragically changed for the worst. It seemed the only reason the media actually covered the story was because it was dramatic and tragic.

_ " A girl named Jade is left to the streets after a recent house fire'' _ one news story reported. Yet being a ''girl left to the streets'' they made no effort to help poor little me. So to Ikebukuro it was. To find out about the past my parents tried desperately to hide. Because despite my situation I need answers,and truths. For my own sanity, And closer.

" Hello miss!" , "how can i help you?" a happy voice greeted once I reached my destination.

" Hello, a train to Ikebukuro?"

"right on time!, 500 yen" (I actually looked it up :P average: child=500 yen)

"wait are you going alone" He looked around me curiously.

"yes" i said almost questioningly

"well be careful miss..." and with that he handed me my subway pass, and i boarded the subway. I stood the whole ride after giving my seat to an elderly man. When the train arrived it was a little past 9:30 p.m. I was pushed like a leaf in a steam as the steady flow of people pushed me out of the subway car. It was only then that i realized 'wait what am i supposed to do now?, I'm here... what's next?' I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out my green scarf. Smiling down at it I tied it around my neck,

"well there gotta be a motel around here somewhere"

**I have more chapter planed****,so if you enjoyed this please comment! (I also may add a new character for a friend: Hufflepuffforever who just started watching Durarara!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Shinjuku's Finest

Chapter 2

Rewined~

_I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out my green scarf. Smiling down at it I tied it around my neck,_

_ "well theres gotta be a motel around here somewhere"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After walking around aimlessly for at least 30 min. I decided to take a back alley as a shortcut through town and avoid the bustling Ikebukuro streets...Big mistake.

As i rounded the corner,into the nearest alley,an arm shot out catching me by the scarf. "Ahh!" i yelled more out of shock then fear. As i was roughly shoved into a brick wall another hand covered my mouth, to prevent further yelling on my part.

"My,my Masaomi good kids are in bed by 10" a male voice mocked. After what to me felt an eternity my eyes adjusted to the even darker shadows of the alley. There stood my attacker a smirking raven, Orihara Izaya. But just as quickly as he'd pinned me his hands dropped along with his smirk. He blinked a couple times "wait your not Kida!" He seemed a bit _too_ amused by the situation. "Same short blond hair" he began,smirk returning, "same..." He looked me up and down quickly "attire" But his eyes seemed to stop abruptly and glue themselves to my scarf. "But my dearest _NOT _the same scarf" And with that he turned the opposite direction and skipped down the alley.

"nice to meet you to Izaya"


	3. The First Encounter

Chapter 3

Rewined~

"_nice to meet you to Izaya"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Izaya snapped around quickly to meet my eyes; while something like confusion flickered through his only for a moment. He covered it with a smirk quickly 'not so predictable now am I' I thought 'Exactly as Mom and dad said'

"well I don't remember telling a _third _interesting blonde my name"

"did'nt have to" I said,

"ne~ and why not"

smirking i held up his "precious'' flick blade,

"It's engraved on the handle"

Obviously I left out the part that I was the child of the blue and yellow gang members who skipped town,who's life he would have ruined if they not have left. So of course she already knew him, but he didn't need to know that quite it over my shoulder i made a mad dash befor he had time to catch up. "catch ya later!" i yelled over my shoulder. All the while Izaya stood there watching me run out of the his attempt to cover his emotions up quickly anyone could see that he was utterly confused as to how I, the "third _interesting_ blonde" got his knife. "this is way too much fun" I said happily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Izaya's POV**

"pickpockets" i sneered "well at least she gave it back"

I smirked again,and fell into a fit of histrical took even me quit a while to finaly calm down.

"ya,see you soon blondy"


	4. Red's prolog

**Theses are **_**Huffelpufforever**_** 's chapters,yes, I do have permission to use this, and again yes all credit and praise should go to her for this amazing chapter! **

** late update - sorry...**

**And now for a new character prolog! **

"Mom, you don't understand!" I yelled from the edge of our property. "I didn't do it! They're the one's who started it!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks and splashing onto the ground where they almost immediately dried up. "I only defended myself! You don't understand!"

After I said that I couldn't help but think about what had happened only minutes earlier. Some boys after school had been picking on a younger girl. I was passing by and I happened to overhear. The girl was stuck against the wall and the boys were ganging up on her. I had walked over and told the boys to stop. The girl scurried away as I was talking.

The boys laughed and called me young, even though I was the same age as them- 12. The boy that seemed to be the leader of the group took me by surprise and swung a punch at me, catching me right in the eye. My head snapped to the side.

"Alright," I had said, "You asked for this. Remember that as I beat you to a bloody pulp!" And then I had attacked them. I broke a nose and gave one a black eye. Before I could do any other damage my mother had pulled up in her car. The boys ran off, leaving me standing there with a swollen eye and blood splattered all over my clothes.

And that brought me to where I was now. My mom stood on our porch, ready to call the cops the moment I stepped over the property line. Her face showed a mix of expressions.

Anger, hatred, even a hint of sadness. But only a hint. My dad walked out next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered into her ear and then went back inside.

"I didn't want to ever kick you out," my mom said, "but we have no choice now. Your father's sister said that she'd take you in. Something about 'Ikebukuro will be a great place for my niece'. You'll go to your room, pack, and then go to the subway station. You'll catch a subway and your aunt will meet you at the station."

I nodded and opened the gate. I walked across the lawn, wiping tears from my eyes. This was the best I could hope for. My parents had a "no violence at all" policy, and I couldn't even begin to count the times I had broken that policy. But I couldn't help that now. At least the person I was going to live with was a relative of mine. Even if my dad always said his sister that lived in Ikebukuro was a bit odd. Even someone a bit odd was better than this family now.

The bag I chose to pack was just a bright red backpack that would fit one change of clothes and my laptop. And maybe a lunch if I squished the sandwich and didn't pack an apple. I didn't really want to pack anything else anyway. I wanted to forget this place if I had to live somewhere else.

My mom stuck her head in the door and glared at me, signaling that my time in this house was up. I no longer had a family here. I brushed past her and she jumped out of the way like I had shocked her. I hadn't had a single choice in this. It was just something that had happened. So why didn't I feel like I was sad? It just felt normal to walk out on the people that had raised me for twelve years.

My dad opened a door to a taxi but I walked past him as well, making him jump out of the way too. I stopped and turned to my dad, a smile crossing my face.

"No thank you," I said sweetly, "I think I'll walk to the subway station. It'll give me a chance to relive all the times I beat people up without you knowing. Well, I hope to hear from you soon!"

I waved and jogged off. But once I was out of sight I slowed to a walk. It felt like I was trudging through quicksand, sinking deeper with every step. It wasn't leaving the house that was the hard part, I figured. It was staying away once you had left. I wanted to turn right around, run back home, hug my mom, and sob into her shoulder. I needed to tell her I was sorry. Or had I done that already? And they had kicked me out anyway. I sighed and bent my head forward, letting my brown hair hide my face. My hair was long and stringy, just like my father's.

"No!" I yelled, shaking my head. "Nonononono! I can't think like that anymore! It will only make me we want to home! I can't go home! … This really sucks."

I kept walking at my slow pace, thinking about what I was leaving behind. My mom and dad- that weren't my mom and dad anymore according to them-, I had no friends, none of my schoolmates liked me anyway, and the scenery was so boring now. I had explored a lot of this town, so maybe a new place would be okay.

And with that in mind I walked a little faster to the subway station. I bought a ticket and hopped onto the subway without another look back, convinced that this was for the best, and my aunt really wasn't as crazy as my dad and mom had made her out to be.

When I reached the Ikebukuro station I stepped off the subway and looked around for my aunt. Even though I had no idea what she looked like, I just guessed she would look like my dad. They were brother and sister weren't they?

"Red! Red, over here!" Someone yelled.

I instinctively looked around, thinking someone might be looking for someone and I could help. No one looked like they could fit the name "Red". I shifted my backpack and froze. A woman with bright pink hair was making her way toward me. I frantically looked around, praying that she was looking for anyone but me. But the closer she got, the faster I felt my heart beat.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Red, why do you look so surprised? Oh, right, I'm your aunt, Hatsumi Yamaguchi. You're my little brother's daughter, aren't you? The one they kicked out for violence."

"That would be me," I said, feeling a slight depression set in. "I'm just naturally a bit violent."

My aunt laughed. "Anyway, why don't we go out for food and to do something about your hair? What about manga? Do you like manga? I love it! What about anime? I really like that too!"

We started out of the subway station, my aunt talking all the while. She said something about my favorite color and I just replied "red" because I was trying to think of why she would call me that. I clutched my backpack strap and suddenly a thought occurred to me. Red… my bag was red. But by this point my aunt was talking on her phone to some person and I couldn't as her.

She opened a car door and slipped in, motioning me to get in the other side. I got in and we drove off, at a speed that I found a bit frightening. I yelled at my aunt to slow down as we drove through town. She did eventually slow down once we got to a hairdresser. We walked inside and I was immediately set down in a chair.

"Aunt Hatsumi, what's going on?" I asked as the person started cutting my hair. "We have to do something with your hair," my aunt said. "You said red was your favorite color so we're dying it red!"

So I let the person cut and dye my hair, considering if it was a good idea, was beyond the question. My aunt was in control for the moment and I really didn't care. This was going to be so much more fun than living with my parents. I could tell.

"You look great," my aunt said when I was done.

My hair was much shorter now, and it was bright red. I picked up my bag and shrugged. "Eh, it's okay I guess."

I got into my aunt's car and started driving away, either at a slower pace, or I was just used to the fast driving already. I stared out the window with wonder, everything was different. It was different! I was different! Life would be different!

"So, Red," my aunt said, "Ever heard of an organization called the Dollars?"

**I should probably start writing longer chapters as well,its just that:**

**a) writers block!**

**b) the chapters look so long on paper, but so short typed :(**


	5. Yellow scarves

"great rain" i said dryly. The splatters of water picked up pace and quickly turned the asphalt a darker shade of dreary grey. "just what i need after a run"

After running the first few blocks, noticing Izaya had'nt followed, I slowed my pace to a leisurely walk. I was Still searching for a hotel motel SOMTHING! I was exhausted, And any sane person knew of the dangers any city brought at night. But this is Ikebukuro, a whole other ball field.

Turning down the next street,avoiding all alleys. Because God knows, as do I, what happen in alleys. Turning down the next street i found what i was looking for.

**Russian sushi**, the sign read in bold.

"_hey if my parents like it i will!"_

I found it sad in a way. Now that my parents are dead I trust and think about them more. I seek their approval and guidance in almost every daily occurence of my life. but thats the past, so I pushed the past back where it should be,in the _back_ of my mind. I could pity my self in a more private setting. So I continued towards my destination, my "safe haven" if you will. Cupping my hands around my eyes I peered through the glass to the inside of the restaurant.

_'Oh thank goodness someone's still here' _I thought after seeing...Simon,was it?

yes,Simon washing the tables.I hit my palm against the side of the window three times, befor Simon lifted his gaze to see who was making so much walked over to the door and undid the lock slowly,'seeing if I posed a threat?', "ya right" I mumbled. The man that could break up fights between Izaya and Shizuo, No way, Stupide thought.

"what do you need miss" he asked politely.

"Do you know of ANY motels around here I can't find any!" I asked clearly frustrated by the situation.

He chuckled and asked "why don't you spend the night here?"

"here?, There's no bedrooms here"

"Oh yes their are" he assured,leading my to the left. I opened it to find a small plain room. One bed on the right wall, Just the same as the left.

"you live here?" I asked a bit taken back

"Of course"

Leaving no time for further conversation he stepped out, shut the door, and went back to cleaning the tables. The clinking and sweeping confirming it. Picking the bed on the left wall i took off my soggy second layer of clothes,hoodie,scarf,and shoes. And fell into the heavenly bed I had searched for, for at least and hour. Exhausted I allowed sleep to take me into a dreamless abyss.

I woke up in a cold sweat,head throbbing,and sweaty palms. A feeling of terror enveloped me,causing me to jump from the bed for me dried cloths. Something was horribly off,Call it a gut feeling but something big was happening, and anyone who could sleep through this feeling must be crazy. I grabbed my hoodie pulling it over my head quickly. Stumbling for the door I grasped the cool metal knob tightly,and swiftly left. Hoping I didn't wake Simon.

Most people's reaction to what I was doing right this instant would be to question my sanity. I know because I find myself wondering the same ever since i came here. Creeping through cities at night, Confrontations with people you hardly know,not to mention gang encounters, I sincerely hope thats no one's idea of "normal" But Hey, I'm a hypocrite at this point,Because **I'm** the one who is slowly considering this city "normal" Walking stealthily through a city that had not seemed to calm even in these night hours. A short walk later, And I spotted what might be why my instincts were kicking. I roughly estimated a hundred people all wearing yellow on at least one garment of clothing they wore.

Yellow scarves, **Lots** of Yellow scarves. Part of me was overjoyed to see them, my "mom's side" of the family, But as such I was nervous. I would have a chance to meet them, but today felt like the wrong time and wrong place. 'They might not want to see me' I thought. That smidgen of uncertainty was enough to keep my butt firmly seated behind the dumpster I hid behind. 'Just one more peek till I leave' I thought while turning my head to skim over the lid of the dumpster towards the large gang. Tough men with various weapons: Check, Tought looking girls: check, Red haired girl staring at me: Crap! check... Hot teen leader: chec-WAIT WHA?! Tough men I **HAD **expected, a boy my own age leading them however had me in as much shock as a heart attack.

"Oh my-"

Hands reached under my arms pulling me to stand in one harsh motion. While another hand clamped shut over my mouth.'Second time today people,ever heard of variety!' i screamed mentally. But all coherent thoughts left me as I was yanked towards the stage,where the young teen now waited.

"who's that?" He asked curiously

"stray" The man grunted

They dropped my quickly,which caused me to crumple to the ground, on my knees, in front of the leader.

"Hm'' he responded, squatting like a frog in front of me. He twisted my hair to wrap around his finger before flicking it from my face so his eyes could graze over my features. He looked up to the man looming above me,

"We can't leave a cute girl on the floor!" He said in a mock horrified voice. He stood and extended his arm which I accepted, As i got back on my feet

"Well heres your free pass, off you go" he said dismissing me. I thanked him, but befor i could turn away he too, like Izaya, saw my scarf. Pulling it over my head and examining it quickly he asked,

"Why are you wearing this?" his tone was cautious.

"Fashion statment" I lied quickly.

"No one wears a scarf as a fashion statement here" He obviously didn't buy my earlier excuse.

"I'm new?'' I added, hoping he'd just let me continue on my happy way.

"All the more reason why I should give you this!" He said reaching into his back pocket he brought out a yellow scarf. He proceeded to tie it around my neck along with the green. He smiled warmly. He mad "L's" with his thumb and pointer finger, He put them together to make a frame around me. He gave me a thumbs up "perfect" he smiled. happy moment ruind

*cough* *cough* "We can't just add a new member just like that leader" The man snapped his fingers as if to accentuate his point.

''Notice how you said leader" The boy said a stone cold look in his eyes, "I intend for that word to have a strong meaning that sticks in your head" the "leader" jabbed a finger at his own head as he spock. The man dropped his gaze to the floor muttering apologies.

The boy turned back to me and smiled warmly, "so what's your name"

''Jade" I replied without so much as a second thought.

"Well Jade" he said, "Welcome to my crazy family"


	6. Yellow scarves 2

(by: Minki333)

"_welcome to my crazy family"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

'_family' one word alone filled that nervous,anxiety filled hole I had. 'This is my family...'_

_fantasy thoughts: end. Get real it was easy enough to sway Kida over, but to be honest, swaying over the leader of the blue squares was going to be MUCH harder. Especially when he finds out that I have also teamed up with the Yellow 't get me wrong I didn't expect uniting two of the city's most violent gangs to be easy, but now I realize it's going to be damn near impossible._

"What the! who let her in!"

There was a huge commotion and in the middle of it all,the red haired girl from earlier...

"come on!"

Kida said grabbing my elbow running out one of the huge warehouses few exits.

"Where are w-" I started but he cut me off quickly

"Doesn't matter,yet" I paled a bit. Noticing my "fish out of water" expression he added

"I won't _do_ anything to you" He grinned and turned quickly stopping so abruptly I ran into his back "pinky swear!" He said laughing. 'he's too much' I thought while I too began to grin, accepting his pinky promise.

"now will you please just trust me and run!"

It was hard to keep up. 'He must have run this path a thousand times' I thought while watching how quickly he jumped,ducked and veered out of the way of every obstacle. All while helping me as I seemed to run into everything, tripping over my own feet at the speed he was pulling me.

'He was sure quick to leave when things started going south'

_Red's POV (by: hufflepuffforever)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Not being able to see anything but the people in front of me bugged me. Especially since I had lost Masaomi when I stepped in. What was he doing out so late? What were ALL of these people doing out so late. It was only when I saw all the yellow did I realize what this was. A Yellow Scarves meeting.

I was leaning against the wall, trying to blend in while still trying to see the front of the room. Could these people be any taller? I pushed off the wall and made my way towards the center of the room while also moving more towards the front.

Someone grabbed the back of my sweatshirt and suddenly I was alert, ready to pound someone into the ground if they so much as looked at me the wrong way.

"I haven't seen you around," the person said, "You new?"

"Sure," I said with a light hearted smile. "Why not?"

After I said that I grabbed the mans arm, twisted it, and flipped him over my head, onto the ground. People started yelling to each other and more and more people were turning my way. Not a good thing.

I kicked some girl in the stomach and dropped to my knees to avoid getting hurt by someone's flying fist.

"What the-?! Who let her in!?"

"Nobody," I said, "Which really is an issue."

I forced my way out and started running down the street. Tonight had definitely not gone my way. Izaya had totally sent me on a wild goose chase and now I lost Masaomi for good. Whatever he was doing.

Back to Kida's POV (by: Minki333)

I lead the newest member into our ''second meeting place'' we may look like a witless gang, but all of our meetings were thoroughly thought out. We always picked out a second,and even third, meeting spot it case of the inevitable; rival gangs, police...Izaya ex. Everyone should be here in about ten minutes all coming from different locations, so as not to be followed. shifting my weight and falling against the wall after our run I decided to relax.

"Um, to point out the obvious fact that we're in the middle of nowhere would probably not phaze you, now would it? she asked sarcastically. I simply smiled,eyes still closed. I went from my 'arms crossed behind my head while standing position' to a much more comfy 'sitting with my arms crossed behind my head' nudged my leg with her foot,

"now seriously, where are we?" She asked

I didn't know how much info I should give her,but decided to keep things casual so she didn't understand how valuable this information would be if you...say, sold it.

"It's the second meeting place for the Yellow scarves" I turned to her "one of many"

"hmm kay" was the only reply she gave 'talk about hard to read'

"They should her in-" I checked my phone for the time "five minutes"

"Well till then I guess we wait"

~Meanwhile in Shinjuku, Tokyo~

"Oh let the party begin!" Izaya sang happily.

*insert Namie's death glare*

"ahh Namie~ why so angry?" The raven asked,It was clearly a rhetorical question,not that Namie didn't know that.

"That question doesn't have the grace as to receive an answer" She replied.

"there's obviously something wrong!" The boy said prying further.

"Hey Izaya"

"hmm~?"

"Wheres my paycheck"

Namie Yagiri, Changing the topic like a pro since 2004*

Well this chapy was more than late, please forgive and forget.

*Durarara let out on 2004


End file.
